Suspicious rumor
This is the second Expedition quest available to Dragon Knights. It is unlocked by the completion of the previous quest, Ominous sign. Quest Progression: M: '''"There have been weird happenings that are suspected to be the works of the Dark Oracles so I have been transferred here. I am '''Guild Agent M. What can I do for you?" Knight: '"Is there anything for me to do?" '''M: '"Hmm... what to do. I have no time to research the recent weird happenings around here." 'Knight: '"Are you worried about something?" 'M: '"Ah! It's good that you are here. '''Knight, I needed someone to look into the weird happenings for me. Go around the town and find out about the rumors that are going around." Knight: '''"Don't worry. (What Grandma Martha said earlier was bothering me... let's go to Grandma Martha.)" 1. '''Meet Grandma Martha Ask Grandma Martha about the rumors in the village. GOAL: Find Grandma Martha Martha: '''"It's been a while, '''Knight. What can I do for you today?" Knight: '"I heard that there was a weird rumor going around the town." '''Martha: '"Weird rumor? I'm not sure. This old lady hasn't heard of any rumors... ah! I remember '''Uncle Jin going on about someone in black robes being suspicious or something... it might have something to do with what you are askingso go talk to Uncle Jin." Knight: '''"Thanks!" 2. '''Meet Uncle Jin Ask Uncle Jin about suspicious rumor in the area. GOAL: Find Uncle Jin Jin: '"I am Uncle Jin. What can I do for you?" '''Knight: '"Umm..." --The '''Knight tells Jin about the story heard from Martha.-- Jin: '''"Those bad people who were wearing the dark robes? I am not too sure but I saw them when I was coming back from Sunser Pier with Dr. Gen for business. According to Dr. Gen, whenever those people in robes show up, the Skalari in that area get very violent and attack humans..." --'''Jin pauses.-- Jin: '"...Death spreaders? I guess that's what they were called. If you want to know more about them, go find Dr. Gen." '''Knight: '"The Dr. Gen?" 3. '''Meet Dr. Gen Ask Dr. Gen about the suspicious rumour in the village. GOAL: Find Dr. Gen Gen: '"Huh? What do you want to know about?" '''Knight: '"Well... the thing is..." --The '''Knight tells Dr. Gen the story heard from Uncle Jin.-- Gen: '''"Right. Wherever those death spreaders appeared, that land has been affected by the cursed marble energy, causing the Skalari to get violently aggressive and start attacking humans. This could be what '''Uncle Jin saw in Sunset Pier." Knight: '"Are they that terrifying?" '''Gen: '"According to the rumor, the Death Spreaders are the followers of the Dark Oracles. Their sole purpose is to spread death and bloodshed all over for the Dark Oracles to take over. It hasn't been confirmed but if the rumor is true... just thinking about it scares me." 'Knight: '"Dark Oracles...I'm sure the rumors aren't true." 4. '''Talk to Guild Agent M Talk to Guild Agent M about the suspicious rumors in the areas. GOAL: Find Guild Agent M M: '''"You found out about the rumor going around the town, right?" --The '''Knight tells Guild Agent M about the rumors heard.-- 'M: '"Hmm! If the rumors you heard are true, then that's no good. If those Death Spreaders are truly followers of Dark Oracles... anyways, thanks for helping, even though you may be busy." 'Knight: '"You are welcome. But, you don't think it has something to do with the real Dark Oracles, do you?" 'M: '"I need to investigate it more but let's hope so not." 'Knight: '"Yes. I hope so." Rewards: *200 Mar *321 EXP *20 SP *5Lv Quest reward box *5Lv Special Box Category:Quest Category:Dragon school